Esperanza y Felicidad
by lexie2
Summary: Chloe escapó de Metrópolis hace tres años con recuerdos muy especiales pero el pasado regresa para perseguirla. Lex se encuentra en una encrucijada. ¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrficarlo todo, incluso su felicidad, para cerrar un trato?
1. Elecciones

Todos los personajes de Superman y de Smallville pertenecen a la DC Comics y a Gough & Millar. Los personajes del universo de Batman son propiedad de Bob Kane y la DC Comics.

A/N: Recuerden que el uso de comillas simples indica diálogo interior.

Si aún no han leído mis anteriores historias, les invito a consultar mi perfil. Allí encontrarán no sólo las que he traducido del inglés al castellano- que son las más antiguas- sino mis trabajos más recientes y maduros en su lengua original.

He aquí entonces la que fuera una de mis primeras historias- y ha habido muchas desde entonces. Como dije cuando traduje del inglés a mi español natal el primer relato Chlex que escribí- Una Segunda Oportunidad- he decidido comenzar a traducirlos todos en el orden en que fueron publicados en su versión inglesa por lo que, si leen las historias subsiguientes, verán cómo fueron madurando mis argumentos, su prosa y la exploración psicológica de los personajes. En definitiva, no hay cómo escribir y escribir para madurar en estas lides- ese es mi consejo para quien se adentre en este hermoso pasatiempo… o algo más.

**ESPERANZA Y FELICIDAD**

**Capítulo I:** Elecciones

El sol estaba cayendo en Metropolis y Lex Luthor se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana panorámica de su oficina, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones negros, observando el paisaje de la ciudad con aire pensativo.

Su reunión privada con Rocco Ferrucci para negociar la adquisición de la exclusiva tienda de departamentos ' Speranza ' había tenido un resultado inesperado que había colocado a Lex en una encrucijada. De hecho, la condición del anciano para realizar la venta tomó al joven multimillonario por sorpresa, y él no era un hombre que se asombrara fácilmente. Sin embargo, Lex no iba a permitir que una nimiedad se interpusiera en el camino para comprar una de las compañías líderes en su ramo. La LexCorp necesitaba entrar en un negocio como aquél para así adquirir respetabilidad ante los ojos de los consumidores. Dios sabía que el mundo tendía a identificar a su joven corporación con la de su padre y con los tratos sospechosos en los que Lionel siempre parecía estar involucrado.

Lex hizo uso de todas las herramientas como actor que había aprendido a dominar como todo Luthor y, con su habitual rostro impasible, mintió descaradamente. Debía planear su estrategia y su respuesta le había permitido hacerse de algo de tiempo extra. La mente le funcionaba a toda máquina porque sabía que no podría engañar al italoamericano por siempre. La flagrante mentira que le había dicho al viejo acerca de los buitres de la prensa no era exagerada, pero si Ferrucci contratase a un investigador privado para escarbar un poco, la verdad saldría a la superficie y Lex no se podía dar ese lujo.

Varios planes de acción tomaron forma en su mente, pero la mayoría suponían poner en peligro a la LexCorp y a su propia fortuna personal. Lex sopesó la variable económica y pensó que su equipo de abogados la podría resolver y que alguien estaría dispuesto a firmar los papeles necesarios. No obstante, había un aspecto que encontraba dificil de aceptar- ¿estaba dispuesto para cerrar este trato a sacrificarse a sí mismo y acabar con cualquier posibilidad de ser alguna vez feliz?

_CIUDAD GÓTICA- EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CHLOE_

El horizonte de Ciudad Gótica era oscuro y opresivo incluso a la luz del día y ahora que se acercaba la noche lo parecía más aún. Chloe había sido siempre una muchacha cosmopolita que disfrutaba el ritmo de la ciudad e incluso su smog. Sin embargo, extrañaba los cielos indescriptiblemente celestes y limpios de Kansas. Ciudad Gótica no era Smallville, y distaba mucho de ser Metropolis- la ciudad que amaba por lo que le había dado y de la que había huído hacía poco más de tres años.

Era extraño cómo las cosas podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, cómo un trabajo de incógnito para El Diario el Planeta en apariencia simple había podido poner su vida de cabeza. Sólo había hecho falta una noche- o, más bien, unas pocas horas- para conocerse a sí misma de verdad. Aunque había sido sólo un vistazo, no podía o no quería olvidar; había significado demasiado y la había convertido en la mujer que era ahora. No habría cambiado nada de esa noche. Era cierto, había escapado, temerosa de las consecuencias, pero no sentía ningún arrepentimiento. Toda ella había estado allí y aún así él no lo sabía. No debía saberlo.

Chloe miró otra vez por la ventana, tratando de distinguir las estrellas y las constelaciones que sabía estaban allí, pero sólo vio la luz que aparecía para iluminar los cielos nublados de Ciudad Gótica casi todas las noches- la batiseñal. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre patrullaría las calles de esa ciudad vestido como una rata voladora. De algún modo, no se lo podía imaginar como a alguien parecido a Clark- tenía que ser un personaje más oscuro, un héroe más apropiado para una ciudad sombría como Gótica.

Cerró las cortinas y caminó hacia el hogar sobre cuya repisa descansaba una invitación con letras doradas en relieve. La había recibido hacía un mes y había estado sosteniendo un debate interno acerca de si sería prudente concurrir a la velada. Incluso había garabateado una lista de pros y contras que le habían hecho decidirse por no ir hasta que pasó por una vidriera y vio el vestido perfecto para usar en el evento. Luego de una semana de discutir consigo misma, se dio por vencida y entró en la exclusiva boutique para comprarse el vestido así como también un par de zapatos caros y un bolso haciendo juego.

Había dejado de pensar en ella misma justo cuando acabada de descubrir lo que significaba sentirse verdaderamente viva. Había sido una elección consciente que había conllevado una clase distinta de felicidad. Pero, ahora, era el momento de comenzar a ser un poco egoísta otra vez.


	2. La Capitulación

**CAPÍTULO 2:** La Capitulación

El helicóptero privado de Lex Luthor aterrizó en el helipuerto de la Wayne Enterprises por la mañana temprano y el joven multimillonario fue bienvenido por su amigo y antiguo compañero de internado, Bruce Wayne.

El vuelo a Ciudad Gótica había sido una decisión tomada en caliente; Lex se encontraba en un aprieto y pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Concurrir a una aburrida velada en una ciudad que no fuera Metropolis le podría quizás presentar una opción viable preferible a todas aquellas desagradables que había barajado hasta entonces, y estaba tan nervioso que se dijo a "caballo regalado no le mires el diente" .

Como era habitual cuando visitaba Ciudad Gótica, Lex se hospedó en lo de Bruce y terminó atendiendo a los invitados cuando el dueño de casa desapareció como por arte de magia para encargarse de una de sus usuales y misteriosas emergencias. Lex podía desempeñar el papel de anfitrión en piloto automático pero hubiera preferido mantenerse en segundo plano para hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, observar a la gente desde una distancia segura y, teniendo en cuenta el aprieto en el que se encontraba, era exactamente lo que anhelaba.

"El amo Bruce dijo que regresaría antes de las nueve, Sr Luthor," murmuró Alfred Pennyworth cuando Lex se sirvió otra copa de champagne.

"Me agradaría saber cómo lo hace, Alfred. Siempre me he imaginado modos de zafar de estos tedioso eventos sin poder nunca llevar a cabo ninguna huída que he planeado," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Oh, aquí está, Señor!" respondió Alfred de inmediato al ver entrar al salón a Bruce vestido de smoking.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras en tu propia fiesta, Wayne," manifestó Lex cuando Bruce se le acercó.

"Me doy cuenta de que has estado haciendo un gran trabajo, Lex. Al menos, nadie ha desertado la velada hasta el momento. Vaya, vaya... creo que llegué justo a tiempo para ser testigo de la entrada de la Belleza del Baile," respondió Wayne mirando hacia la joven rubia con un vestido ajustado de lentejuelas color azul que atrajo la atención de los invitados varones.

"Chloe Sullivan en Ciudad Gótica," murmuró Lex, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran su figura hasta detenerse en su rostro.

"¿La conoces, Lex? "

"La conocí en Smallville. Es la hija del ex-gerente de mi Planta de Fertilizantes, Gabe Sullivan. Apenas había terminado la secundaría cuando la vi por última vez pero tenía un gran futuro por delante. La pregunta es de dónde la conoces tú. "

"Es amiga de Vicki y una reportera magnífica. "

"¿Estás seguro de que la quieres husmeando por allí, Bruce? " le preguntó Lex, levantando la ceja mientras seguía a Chloe con la mirada. "No hay nada como un secreto oscuro y grande para atraer la atención de la Srta Sullivan. No estarás a salvo si tienes algo que ocultar. "

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que peligraría en su cercanía? "

"No deberías subestimarme, Wayne. No me agrada que me tomen por tonto. Tus trucos mágicos de aparición y desaparición pueden pasar desapercibidos para el común de la gente, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy un tipo del montón."

"No me atrevería, amigo mío. Es deslumbrante, ¿no? " agregó Bruce con un brillo en los ojos, viendo el interés de Lex en la reportera..

"Se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer. Pero, lo que es más importante, tiene cerebro y- si no ha cambiado desde sus días en La Antorcha , tiene un gran sentido del humor. Una combinación difícil de encontrar en nuestro círculo, Wayne, " respondió Lex, dejando su copa vacía en una fuente. "Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a saludar a una vieja conocida mientras tú te mezclas con tus invitados. Creo que ya he hecho suficiente por una noche, amigo mío."

"Buena suerte con la Srta Sullivan, Lex. Es un hueso duro de roer."

"¿Lo sabes por experiencia personal, Wayne? Que Vicki no te escuche o te sacará los ojos, " respondió Lex con una sonrisa torcida antes de cruzar el salón en busca de Chloe.

En el momento en que Chloe hizo su entrada recorrió el salón con la mirada buscando a su amiga Vicki Vale, pero sus ojos se distrajeron con la presencia de dos de los solteros más codiciados de los E.E.U.U. Trató de disimular su sorpresa desviando su mirada más allá de ellos y controlando el batir de su corazón. Cuando vio a la multitud separarse como el Mar Rojo para que el multimillonario de Smallville cruzara el salón hasta donde ella se encontraba paralizada, Chloe se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para escurrirse sin ser notada.

_'Sullivan, tú puedes lograrlo. Cálmate. Pon tu mejor sonrisa y míralo directo a los ojos. No dejes que sus ojos, que todo lo ven, te desalienten. Míralo de frente y estarás a salvo. ¿A salvo? ¿A quién engañas? '_

"Srta Sullivan, nunca creí que la encontraría en un evento como éste; menos aún en Ciudad Gótica, cuando nuestros caminos nunca siquiera se cruzaron en Metrópolis. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. "

"Ciertamente, Sr Luthor. ¿Qué lo trae a la ciudad?"

"Llámame Lex, Chloe. Me agradaría decir que el placer; pero se trata de negocios. Sin embargo, mi viaje ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo acabaste en Ciudad Gótica, Chloe? Me sorprendió dejar de ver tu nombre en El Planeta cuando sin lugar a dudas eras la mejor reportera de las dos primas. "

"Me halagas, Lex. Dejé Metrópolis porqué sentí que era hora de un cambio. A veces siento nostalgia pero soy feliz aquí... Tengo un gran empleo. "

"Me alegra ver que te haya ido tan bien. ¿Cómo está Gabe? "

"Fantástico. Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a su retiro temprano, pero ahora está bien"

"¿También vive en Ciudad Gótica? "

"Sí. De hecho, vivimos juntos. "

"Siempre los he envidiado, ¿sabes? La relación que tienes con él es tan cercana y amorosa. Recuerdo como detestaba dejarte sola en Smallville cuando lo enviaba fuera del pueblo por negocios. Me daba cuenta de que no era sólo el temor de que te metieras en algún lío," respondió con un aire melancólico. " ¿Aún buscas problemas, Chloe? " le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Las viejas costumbres no se pierden fácilmente pero trato de mantenerme alejada de las historias peligrosas. No deseo morir joven. Tengo mucho por lo que vivir, " respondió apasionadamente.

"El que casi te mataran por un Luthor resultó ser demasiado ¿cierto? Nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por mí, Chloe. Yo sólo era el amigo de un amigo, y aún así…"

"Hice lo que era correcto, Lex. Y lo haría otra vez," dijo Chloe con la voz entrecortada

"¿Alguna vez has lamentado alguna decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida, Chloe?"

"Hay cosas que haría de manera diferente, quizás. Pero muchas veces se debe tomar cierto camino porque es el único que hay y tienes que estar listo para hacer concesiones."

"¿Incluso si eso implicase sacrificar tu propia felicidad? "

"¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente, Lex? Tengo la sensación de que no estamos hablando de mí," contestó con el ceño fruncido, viendo algo inexplicable en los ojos de Lex.

"Lo siento. Me puse demasiado serio de pronto, y supongo que estás aquí para divertirte un poco," se disculpó.

"¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien, Lex? " le preguntó, tomándolo por el brazo de modo inconsciente antes de apartar su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

"Lo último que necesitas es verte involucrada en asuntos de los Luthor otra vez, Chloe. "

"No se puede tratar de Lionel nuevamente. Hace tres años que está muerto. "

"No, no se trata exactamente de él. Aunque, pareciera que todo tuviera que ver con mi padre de un modo u otro. Alejarme de su sombra y cambiar la percepción que el mundo tiene de mí se ha convertido en mi misión en la vida. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no estoy seguro de poder sacrificarlo todo" dijo seriamente, mirándola directo a los ojos. "¿Te he dicho cuán hermosa te ves esta noche?" le preguntó Lex, bajando su voz una octava. "Deberías haber visto la envidia en los ojos de las mujeres del salón cuando hiciste tu entrada. "

"Debe ser el vestido, Lex, " susurró Chloe avergonzada, desviando la mirada nerviosa. "Quizás es un poco exagerado, pero no pude resistir la tentación cuando lo vi en la vidriera. "

"Comprendo la sensación, pero déjame asegurarte que no es el vestido. Podrías estar vistiendo harapos y aún así serías la mujer más atractiva del salón. "

"¿Lex, qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Estás seguro de no estar bebido? " le preguntó Chloe con una nota de reproche en la voz.

"Creí que te agradaba que te dijeran la verdad, Chloe. Y no, no estoy borracho. Créeme, lo sabrías si lo estuviera. Te pido disculpas si te hice sentir incómoda. Por favor... perdóname. "

"Disculpa aceptada, Lex," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"En vista de que estás sin acompañante y de que Bruce está con Vicki, ¿me permitirías acompañarte a la mesa?"

"Seguro. Solamente prométeme que te comportarás."

"Lo que sea necesario para escapar de las cazafortunas de Ciudad Gótica. "

"¡Ah! Entonces todo eso fue porque necesitabas protección. ¿Siempre tienes intenciones ocultas, Lex? "

"Desearía decir que no pero no te puedo mentir. He venido a Ciudad Gótica en una misión y, déjame decirte... mis expectativas eran bastante pobres. Esto no es algo de lo que pueda hablar aquí rodeados de cien personas que acabo de conocer. Cena conmigo, Chloe. "

"¿Quieres decir ahora? "

"No, Chloe. Quiero decir cena para dos mañana por la noche. "

"Lex, no creo... "

"Por favor, por los viejos tiempos, Chloe. Necesito hablar contigo. Se trata solo de negocios. "

"¿Y qué se yo de eso? Los negocios corporativos me son desconocidos. ¿De qué querrás hablar conmigo?"

"¿Sigues siendo adicta al café? "

"Ciertamente. El mundo dejaría de existir si Chloe Sullivan alguna vez dijera que 'no' a su dosis diaria de cafeína. ¿Estás pensando en abrir una cadena de cafeterías en Ciudad Gótica? Sabes, deberías hablar con Lana, Lex. Tiene más experiencia que yo en el ramo"

"No me interesan las habilidades de gerenciamiento, Chloe. Sólo estaba tratando de tentarte con la promesa de beber el mejor café de Ciudad Gótica después de la cena si aceptabas mi invitación. "

"Conoces mi talón de Aquiles, Lex. Sin embargo, yo... "

"¿Hay alguien en tu vida que pueda objetarlo? ¿Es esa la razón de tu reticencia?"

"¿Por qué cuando una mujer dice que no a un hombre, él inmediatamente llega a la conclusión de que debe haber otro hombre?"

"Debo estar perdiendo mis habilidades. "

"¿Porque no puedes creer que una mujer te podría rechazar? "

"No, porque no recuerdo haber sido tan torpe con una mujer antes. Es sólo una cena, Chloe. Sin compromisos."

"Está bien, Lex, tu ganas. Cena... sin compromisos," respondió Chloe, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan débil.

"Me alegraste el día, Chloe Sullivan," le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

_'¡Oh, esto es un error, un error grandísimo, Sullivan! ¿Cómo has podido capitular tan pronto? Adiós a tu declaración de independencia. No necesitas a nadie, menos aún a un hombre para sentirte completa. ¡Já! ¡Mentirosa! No le puedes decir "no" a él, nunca pudiste. Tú te lo buscaste ahora debes estar lista para hacerte cargo! ' _


	3. Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Decisiones

EL CUARTO DE HUÉSPEDES DE LEX EN LA MANSIÓN WAYNE

Lex estaba tendido en la cama vistiendo aún la ropa de gala pero habiéndose quitado ya la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapados. Su mente le daba vueltas después de los eventos de la noche. Chloe Sullivan. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sus caminos se cruzarían en Ciudad Gótica después de casi diez años?

Recordaba que la adolescente reportera le había caído en gracia desde el inicio. Había admirado su tenacidad, su compromiso, su lealtad y esa infinita capacidad de dar sin pedir nada a cambio. No podía comprender cómo Clark podía haber sido tan ciego para no ver a la asombrosa muchacha que tenía justo delante de las narices, una chica que besaba la tierra que él pisaba. Lex había visto la promesa latente en la pequeña rubia pero nada lo había preparado para la mujer que cruzó el umbral de Wayne. Su belleza no era manufacturada o superficial; iba más allá de su apariencia. Y Lex supo no más mirarla a sus ojos verdes otra vez que aún era bella en su interior. Y, por primera vez en meses, sintió que no todo estaba perdido.

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CHLOE

Chloe llegó a su departamento a alrededor de las tres de la mañana, lanzó los zapatos lejos y fue directo a la cocina para enchufar la cafetera. Necesitaba una taza grande para controlar la agitación que sentía. Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar o romper alguna cosa para sacudirse la tensión, pero no podía; no estaba sola en el departamento y no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan debil en lo que respectaba a Lex. Pensó en dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora de Wayne o en escribirle una carta echándose atrás, pero sabía qué él no dejaría las cosas así. Demandaría una explicación y ella no estaba preparada para mentir, menos que nada a él que era capaz de leer a cualquiera con sus implacable ojos grises azulados. Un poco más de tres años antes había visto a esos ojos iluminarse con ternura y muchas otras emociones. Él creía que no se habían visto en diez años y ella no tenía el coraje de corregirle, no si con ello lo hiriese como sabía que lo haría si alguna vez descubriera la verdad. Había hecho lo que creyó que era mejor para todos los involucrados.

Lex no podía saber cuánto le dolía a ella escucharle preguntar por su voluntad de hacer concesiones incluso a expensas de sacrificar su propia felicidad. Era consciente de que él no estaba hablando de ella, porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido cuarenta y cinco meses atrás pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Por la mirada en sus ojos, Chloe se había dado cuenta de que había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo y anhelaba ayudarlo, sin embargo no deseaba que su ofrecimiento fuera demasiado obvio. Chloe se dijo que aceptaría su invitación porque se lo debía, pero sabía en su corazón que lo hacía porque lo amaba- aún cuando él no sentía lo mismo por ella


	4. Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 4:** Revelando secretos

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CHLOE

"¿Chloe, cariño, qué ocurre? " le preguntó Gabe preocupado.

"No pasa nada, papá, " respondió con una de esas sonrisas que reservaba para cuando sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se estaba haciendo añicos.

"No puedes engañar a tu viejo, cariño. Te conozco desde hace veintisiete años. ¿Qué te está molestando?"

"Vi a Lex ayer por la noche. Se está hospedando en la Mansión Wayne... "

"¿Y? " dijo Gabe como para animarla a seguir hablando.

"Me invitó a cenar con él esta noche. "

"¿A cenar? ¿Y tú que dijiste? " le preguntó Gabe extrañado ante el comportamiento de Chloe.

"Le dije que sí, papa. Pero..."

"Pero... ¿estás preocupada por mí, Chloe? Ya no es mi jefe y tú eres una mujer adulta. Sigo siendo tu padre y tú eres mi pequeña. No te puedo permitir; preferiría que salieras con alguien que no llevara el apellido Luthor, pero siempre he respetado a Lex. Y, después de todo, es sólo una cena, ¿verdad?" dijo Gabe. "¿No es así? " insistió cuando Chloe no respondió y se removió en su asiento.

"No entiendes, papá. "

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Chloe? ¿Que tienes miedo de salir con alguien después de tres años? Eres una muchacha fantástica, Chloe, y estoy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has hecho, pero ya es hora de que comiences a pensar en ti. Sé de lo que hablo, cariño. No dejes que la vida se te vaya."

"¿Papá, alguna vez has lamentado..? "

"No, nunca. No por ti, amor. Sin embargo, olividé pensar en mí por mucho tiempo, inventando excusas. No dejes que te ocurra lo mismo."

"No sé si salir con Lex sea lo más sabio, papá," respondió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

"A qué le tienes miedo, Chloe? ¿A él? Porque si ese es el caso, no deberías haber aceptado su invitación."

"¡Oh, papá, esto es tan incómodo! "

"No es necesario que lo hables conmigo, cariño. Quizás Vicki..."

"No, no. No quiero involucrar a nadie fuera del círculo familiar, papá. "

"Es tu vida, nena. No necesitas consultarme o a nadie más si vamos al caso. Sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré- incluso si no estuviera de acuerdo contigo. "

"No sé... qué... hubiera hecho sin ti, papá, " balbuceó Chloe llorosa.

"Vamos, cariño. Eso quedó en el pasado, " respondió él, enjugándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"No es el pasado, papá. Si lo supieras... "

"¿Lex? " preguntó sorprendido Gabe cuando se percató de la verdad. "¡Oh, Dios mio! "

"Ahora ves porque estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. "

"Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, Chloe. Has estado jugando con fuego por mucho tiempo. Lex no es como nadie que conoces.¿Estás lista para enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste de Metrópolis para siempre? "

"No tengo planeado decírselo, papá. Tú mismo lo dijiste, se trata sólo de una cena y luego cada uno toma su camino."

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas , amor? "

"El dijo 'Cena… sin compromisos.' "

"No te pregunto qué es lo que él dijo sino cómo te sientes al respecto. Me di cuenta cuando dejaste Metrópolis que tú amabas al hombre. Ahora, dime si esto ha cambiado."

"No ha cambiado, pero no puede ser. "

"¿Por qué no? "

"Porque él no me ama, y lo conozco, papá, tal y como lo conocía entonces. Se sentirá obligado y no le podría hacer eso. "

"Debes ver la situación en su conjunto, Chloe. Sto no se trata sólo de ti. Piensa. ¿Qué ocurrirá en un par de años? Cariño, si esperas más… si no lo hieres ahora… no creo que él… o ellos si vamos al hecho… te perdonen alguna vez. "


	5. Sólo Negocios

**CAPÍTULO 5:** Sólo Negocios

RESTAURANTE BON VIVANT- CIUDAD GÓTICA

Lex llegó al restaurant con quince minutes de antelación. Chloe había insistido en venir sola, a pesar de que él le había ofrecido pasarla a buscar por el departamento, y no había tratado de disuadirla. Ella quería dejar en claro que no era una cita y él lo prefería así. Esta noche se trataba sólo de negocios, aunque no debería ser así. ¡Por Dios Santo, lo que iban a discutir después de la cena era cualquier cosa menos negocios! Esperaba no quedar como un frío bastardo pero, después de evaluar otras alternativas, se había decidido. Necesitaba de ´Speranza´ para quitarse al fantasma de Lionel de encima de una vez por todas y Chloe era la clave.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la joven reportera fue conducida hasta la mesa donde Lex se encontraba ya sentado. A medida que se acercaba al enigmático joven vestido con un traje italiano, el nudo en el estómago se hacía más grande y las piernas que la sostenían se le debilitaban. Él le sonrió y ella se apuró a llegar a la mesa antes de que las piernas le fallaran. Siempre caballeroso, Lex retiró la silla para ella y le rozó la mejilla con un beso.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido, Chloe," dijo Lex cálidamente.

"Debo agradecerte la invitación, Lex. No he salido a comer en mucho tiempo," respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Qué ocurre con los hoimbres de Ciudad Gótica? ¿Están ciegos? "

¨Lex..." le previno Chloe.

"¿Qué? " preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez. No necesitas halagarme. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no es así?"

"¿Por qué insiste en negar quién eres? Siempre lo has hecho. Ya no estás en Smallville, Chloe. Nunca he entendido ese sentimiento de inferioridad. "

"Deberías haber nacido mujer y pasado tus años de secundaria cerca de la perfecta Lana Lang para comprender lo que se siente. "

"Tú vales por cien Lanas. "

"Cuidado, Lex. Estás hablando de tu ex-socia. "

"No me malinterpretes. Es una chica agradable y una muy Buena social de negocios,pero tú siempre has sido diez veces m,ás mujer que ella. "

"¿Qué tienes escondido en la manga, Lex? "

"Cenaremos primero. Luego, iremos al mejor café de Ciudad Gótica para beber el café que te prometí anoche y hablaremos de lo que tengo en mente. Pero, créeme, Chloe, lo que acabo de decir no es un piropo o algo para hacerte sentir bien. Es la verdad. "

"Lo que tú digas, Lex, " respondió Chloe, hojeando el menú.

"Mírame, Chloe, " le dijo, levantándole el mentón. "Todo lo que dije lo dije en serio," aseveró, sosteniéndole la miradar.

_´No pensarías tan bien de mí se te dijera aquí y ahora lo que te he estado ocultando durante tres años.´ _

A pesar de la maraña de emociones en su mente, Chloe no pudo negar que la comida había sido la mejor que había probado en años y la compañía… bueno… No se le ocurría un mejor acompañante o interlocutor. Ella le había permitido llevar la conversación y había responded a sus preguntas- muchas de las cuales resultaron ser sobre ella. En varias ocasiones, había intentando ser ella quien hiciera las preguntas, pero debería haber estado demasiado distraída para vérselas con Lex porque él siempre logró retomar el control de la conversación. Para cuando acabaron el postre y estuvieron listos para dejar el restaurant, Chloe se sentía aún más confusa que antes _´¿De qué demonios me querrá hablar? ´_

GOTHAM´S JAVA

"Bueno, Lex, ¿me vas a hacer seguir esperando? A pesar de que he disfrutado la cena y la compañía, dijiste que esta noche era de negocios. Hasta ahora has logrado evadir la mayoría de las preguntas que te he hecho y te las has ingeniado para que fuera todo acerca de mí. Me halaga que parezcas estar interesado en una mortal común como Chloe Sullivan pero, conociéndote, tiee que haber una razón detrás de tantas preguntas. "

"Tienes razón. Pero tú eres un tema mucho más interesante que yo, Chloe. No te interesaría saber qué he estado hacienda de mi vida en los últimos diez años. "

"¿Por qué no?¿Por qué no habría de interesarme? "

"No quise estropear nuestra primera cena juntos, Chloe. "

"¿Nunca sientes la necesidas de descargarte con alguien, Lex? "

"¿Por qué querría someter a otra ser humano a la basura en la que estoy inmerso todos los días, Chloe? "

"No es saludable, Lex. "

"Aprecio tu preocupación, Chloe, pero jamás he sido bueno para abrirme a los demás, " le dijo seriamente.

_´Lo hiciste conmigo una vez, a pesar del hecho de que no sabías quién era y lloraste en mi hombro. Siempre me he preguntado si realmente ignorabas quién era en el momento en que me hiciste sentir viva por primera vez en mi vida.´_

"¿Alguna vez has sentido hablar de ´Speranza´, Chloe? " le preguntó de improviso

_´Bueno, Sullivan, esto es lo que estabas esperando, ¿no es así? Negocios. ¡Qué bueno que es evitando la silla caliente! ´ _

"Sí, las tiendas de departamentos. "

"Correcto. Rocco Ferrucci, el fundador, está pensando en vender la cadena. "

"¿Y tú estás consoiderando venderla, ¿cierto?"

"Es lo que necesita la LexCorp needs para borrar para siempre la idea de que un luthor sólo puede estar involucrado en negocios turbios, Chloe. ¿Sabías que ´Speranza´- ´hope´ en ingles- significa 'esperanza`en español? INo puedo dejar de pasar esta oportunidad. "

´_Esperanza Si supieras cuán irónico es todo esto, Lex. ´_ "Comprendo la necesidad de mostrar al público en general que no eres Lionel, pero no veo que esperas de esta conversación. "

"A eso voy, Chloe. Ferrucci es un padre de familia de setenta y cinco años que construyó su imperio de la nada. Su sueño era dejarle la corporación a sus nietos cuando le llegara la hora de jubilarse, pero su único hijo falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace veinticinco años y no dejó decendencia. Las tiendas de departamentos son l legado de Rocco. Debes estar al tanto de la importancia que los italoamericanos le dan a la familia."

"He visto last res películas de 'El Padrino', Lex, y algunos episodios de 'Los Soprano', " le contestó con ironía.

"Bueno... tuve una reuniñon con Ferrucci la semana pasada, I le hice una oferta que encontraría difícil de resistir. Crei que el hombre estaba listo para capitular pero, entonces, se salió con una pregunta inesperada… una que no me imaginaba. Me tomó por sorpresa- papa se debe estar riendo de mí desde donde sea que esté por mi imperdonable falta de visión. Ferrucci me torció el brazo, Chloe, y yo le tuve que decir una flagrante mentira. "

"¿Pintaste a los Luthor con 'La Familia Brady'?" bromeó ella.

"Podría haberlo intenatdo, pero hemos aparecido mucho en la prensa para que él ignorase cómo somos los Luthor, " respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Quieres decir cómo era Lionel, Lex. "

"Me das demasiado crédito, Chloe. "

"No te conocen tan bien como yo," le repsondió, jugueteando con la cuchara.

"No creo que esta sea una idea tan buena, " murmuró él.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Lex? "

"Te invite esta noche porque quería volver a conocerte. Siempre me he sentido cómodo contigo. Fuiste una de las pocas personas con las que realmente disfrutaba hablar cuando estaba en Smallville. Cuando te vi ayer en la mansion de Bruce, me recordaste cuánto extraño no tener a alguien como tú en mi vida. Ayer a la noche estaba perdido, aferrándome desesperadamente a una esperanza, y luego una idea tomó forma en mi mente. Pero, ahora, no me parece tan buena. Te respeto demasiado para eso, y sería un bastardo de sangre fría si te pidiera lo que pensaba cuando cruc´la puerta de ese restaurant esta noche. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso"

"¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo la que juzgue por sí misma, Lex? "

"No, Chloe. Encontraré otra forma. Siempre lo he hecho. "

"Déjame ayudarte. Te lo debo, " le dijo, colocando una mano encima de la suya.

"Si hay alguien aquí que debe algo, ese soy yo, Chloe. Arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme una vez. Estoy eternamente en deuda contigo. "

"Por favor, Lex. Satisface mi curiosidad. ¿Qué pregunta te hizo Ferrucci?"


End file.
